happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games/Chapter 2
This article is about the second chapter of the twenty-two episode of Happy Peep "The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games". Plot (Underwater, Ice Claw was freezing everything in the water including the sunken ship) *Ice Claw: As i get my revenge on Mumble HappyFeet, he deserve to be DEAD! (The Next Morning on Penguin-Land) *Erik: Good morning friends. *Ashley: Oh, hi Erik. *Bo: How it's going? *Erik: Fine. *Shippo: The Snowball Fight is today but, where's Montay? *Erik: He returned home with his family last night so they will go to Cape Adare to participate. *Shippo: That's nice. *Erik: Yeah, it is nice. *Lorry: Okay guys, let's go to Snowy Plains. *Mumble: Let's move on. *Shippo: Yeah! (In Showy Plains, a lot of penguins were being too crowdy for Shad to come) *Crowd: WE WANT SHAD! WE WANT SHAD! WE WANT SHAD! WE WANT SHAD! *Mumble: Not again! This is like last time, i hate this boring crowd. *Phoenix: I know you do, but we just have to just keep ourselves calm. (Everyone was holding their posters like "we love shad, because, he rulez", "SHAD ROCKS!", "We love Shad" and "SHAD IS OUR BABY.") *Erik: The crowd is getting worse. *Shippo: This is the worst day ever of my life. *Phoenix: I got this. I know how to get them to quiet down. (Phoenix uses his penguin call in a loud and strong manner) *Phoenix: ATTENTION EVERYONE! SHAD IS FINALLY HERE! (Everyone cheered when Shad come up on the stage) *Shad: Hello everyone and thanks for coming. *Phoenix: They finally quiet down. *Shad: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the new Ultimate Snowball Fight, taking place worldwide in Antarctica. We will like to sing you a song called "Super Shad", My most popular singers, Terry and Edwin would like to come. (Everyone clapped when Terry and Edwin are coming with Shad) *Shad: Now, with everything in my heart, our concert has just begun and now, HIT IT! (The high school band was playing with the tunes and beats and Shad started to perform) *Shad: *singing* "Penguins will swim here when the water is out And their parents will find out if the leopard seal gone though" *Terry: *singing* "As the Super Shad arrive to get everything back in peace And he got the water back by breaking the ice blocks in the wall" *Edwin: *singing* "He's Super Shad, Super Shad He's coming right now and it's Super Shad" *Shad: *singing* "He's Super Shad, Super Shad He's coming right now and it's Super Shad" *Terry: *singing* "Now all he gonna do is defeat the skuas now As Mumble get some help as Esequiel save the world" *Edwin: *singing* "As a super saiyan fly as he watched for the code Now Super Shad is here. And he will defeat the Ice Claw" *Terry: *singing* "He's Super Shad, Super Shad He's coming right now and it's Super Shad" *Shad: *singing* "He's Super Shad, Super Shad He's coming right now and it's Super Shad" *Edwin: *singing* "He's Super Shad, Super Shad He's coming right now and it's Super Shad!" (The song ended with everyone cheering) *Montay: I love this song. *Shad: Okay guys, as everything i set up is done, we will spread around- (During this announcment, Boss Skua and his skua pack is watching over the crowd) *Boss Skua: Well, well, well. I will revenge Mumble HappyFeet for all! I hate him so much that he need to die in hell. *Dino: Let us tell something to Shad. (The skuas appear and show up to Shad with everyone gasping) *Shad: Whoa, skuas? *Boss Skua: It's me, for....revenge. *Mumble: Not you again. *Montay: We are doomed! *Boss Skua: We would like to rematch with Mumble. *Shad: Um.......deal. *Boss Skua: Sure. *Shad: Okay, The Ultimate Snowball Fight begins! (In the lake river valley) *Shad: This is round 1, there will be four rounds in four places. *Mumble: Yeah. (The Snowburst Squad was preparing to battle) *Montay: This is my lucky day. (With the skuas) *Boss Skua: It is my chance to win. (With the penguins) *Phoenix: Alright, this is it. We can show the skuas who's boss, just like we did last time. *Shad: 3, 2, 1. FIGHT! (Round 1 begins when everyone fight off againist the skuas) *Dino: Yikes! *Brokebeak: We have to watch out! *Francesco: You idiot! *Montay: I'M BUCKIN' LIKE A *throw snowball* LUCAAAAAA!!!!! *Skua #1: Whoa. *Skua #2: Be careful. (Underwater in the lake, Erik and Shippo were swimming) *Erik: Shippo, what is our plan? *Shippo: Come up. (They got back into the water) *Erik: Now, what is it? *Shippo: We team together. *Erik: Alright. (They teamed up as Mumble throw a snowball at Furry) *Mumble: Yes. *Brokebeak: Hey! You hit my girlfriend! *Mumble: Who girlfriend is yours? You? *Brokebeak: Me! *Frankie: Leave them alone. *Phoenix: Take this! *throw snowballs at Frankie and Brokebeak* *Dino: Aaahhhh!!! *Francesco: We have to help! *Vinnie: No one takes on me! *Phoebix: We'll see about that, LARDFACE! (Back on the other side, Mumble was on top on the short mountain to see any skuas attacking his friends) *Mumble: Okay guys, we own this. (Mumble spins around as snow come and hit the skuas while everyone is being out except Phoenix) *Shad: Montay, your out! *Montay: But i didn't do anything wrong. *Shad: Don't worry, you will play more in one of the next rounds in other places. *Boss Skua: Now, since i'm the only one left, i will survive. *Phoenix: Have any last words? *Boss Skua: Just ask me. (On the short mountain) *Mumble: Okay Mumble, we can do this. (Mumble slides down as the Boss Skua flies over againist them) *Phoenix: Oh no. *Boss Skua: Yes! *Shad: Mumble, Out! *Phoenix: No! *Boss Skua: Now, i'm cheating whatever i want. *Phoenix: Cheating is not gonna help you. (Phoenix throw a snowball at Boss Skua and land into the water) *Shad: THE SNOWBURST SQUAD WINS! *Mumble: Yes! *Shad: Okay guys, we will tune in at another place in Snowy Mountains! (In Snowy Mountains as everything is set up, everyone is healing up by Esequiel's heal gun) *Esequiel: Now, this will help. *Josesito: Oh, see if any of the cracks will come. *Mumble: You know. *Josesito: I am joking. *Montay: Esequiel, we're doing good. *Shippo: Yeah. *Esequiel: Just stay with your father. (Underwater again, Ice Claw was roaring as he break the parts of Snowy Plains' mountains) *Ice Claw: This is be the second time that i will find Mumble! (Back at Snowy Mountains) *Lorry: What just happen to the mountains? *Dantel: I don't know. *Coach Oro: Are you ready? *Rio: I believe, our last night game was fun. *Shad: This have to be interesting. Antarctica get climate changes while the water freezes whatever it want to. *Phoenix: Shad, you are wrong. It's Ice Claw doing this. I know leopard seals and their capabilities. One inparticular, is Ice Claw. He is making all the changes happen. *Shad: I don't know who is that Ice Claw is. Right now. go back to your team. (In the Snowburst Squad team) *Phoenix: Okay, we can do this together. *Mumble: We will. *Shad: Ready, GO! (Round 2 begins when the snowball fight begins) *Mumble: Take this! (Frankie was hit by Mumble) *Frankie: Darn it! *Mumble: I got you! (Montay roll over and hit Brokebeak and Francesco) *Brokebeak: Stop him! *Montay: Ahhh! *Phoenix: Don't worry. (Phoenix throw snowballs at Brokebeak and Francesco) *Montay: Thanks Phoenix. *Phoenix: Let's continue on. (The skuas fly and grab the snowballs to throw snowballs at the penguins) *Mumble: It's not rain, it's snow! *Erik: Stay cover! *Montay: Let's all be careful about this. *Phoenix: We can still do this! (Atticus and Montay make a big huge snowball together and they throw it againist all the skuas) *Atticus: Yes! *Montay: Jackpot! (As the skuas are defeated in this round, everyone was cheering) *Shad: The Snowburst Squad Wins Again! (Everyone cheered for the Snowburst Squad again) *Mumble: We won again! *Phoenix: Like always. (In King Rainguin's house, Rainguin, Emperguin and Adélieguin are watching the Ultimate Snowball Fight on TV) *King Rainguin: Yes! Go Mumble. *King Emperguin: Nay for Skuas, Yay for Penguins. *Queen Adélieguin: I'm lovin' that. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games/Chapter 3 Previous: The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games/Chapter 1 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep